


The Big Empty

by luciferwrote



Series: ohma & kaede. [1]
Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cunnilingus, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferwrote/pseuds/luciferwrote
Summary: Most days, Kaede feels like her routine has become monotonous. She wakes up, goes to work, and then goes home. There are million little tasks that fill her day in between her major responsibilities but even those are becoming less and less fulfilling and the emotions that she tries so hard to minimize only grow, overtaking most of her rational thought.
Relationships: Tokita Ohma/Akiyama Kaede
Series: ohma & kaede. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975030
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	The Big Empty

Most days, Kaede feels like her routine has become monotonous. She wakes up, goes to work, and then goes home. There are million little tasks that fill her day in between her major responsibilities but even those are becoming less and less fulfilling and the emotions that she tries so hard to minimize only grow, overtaking most of her rational thought. 

Presently, it is the end of her day and she’s double checking the front locks of Yamashita Trading Co. as she always does, before tucking the ring of keys into her purse. Her body is tired and her mind is busy, but her senses are still keen and she feels a presence looming nearby. Her eyes cautiously flick down the way of the sidewalk and they land on a figure standing in the dying light of the evening.

“Ohma?!”

The sun is setting behind her and the colors of the sky play beautifully against Ohma’s face. Still, a shadow hangs beneath his bangs obstructing a clear view of his eyes; despite this, she can tell his gaze is considerably soft against the harsh darkness seeking to veil it and along his expression there is a smirk stretched across his lips.

Kaede responds in kind after her initial shock dissipates, her smile gentler than his, less devious. His appearance stirs a myriad of emotions within her. Most notably, melancholy; it seeps into her frame, shooting straight to her heart before looping down deep into her belly. The feeling leaves her chest hollow and the pit of her stomach empty. Thankfully, the emotion is soon sated as she grows accustomed to seeing him standing before her and she slips into her usual facade, a cool mask of composure as she takes a few steps toward him.

One day she would get over the shock of seeing a living, breathing Ohma again. Currently, she is just grateful she hadn’t fainted like the first time. It would’ve been a hard fall onto the sidewalk. Although, she’s quite sure that Ohma would’ve caught her.

“Hey,” he says. “I heard you were asking for me at Koga’s ‘Welcome Home’ party.”

Kaede’s glasses slip up the bridge of her nose as she cants her head up at him, her eyes growing wide as she searches his face for intent. 

“You know, you shouldn’t make it so obvious that you want me.” He says finally, smirking again as he peers down at her, a coy glimmer in his eyes.

The apples of Kaede’s cheeks burn as she quickly turns away from him, certain that her face is now an embarrassing shade of red. Her fingertips go to the edge of her glasses and she pushes them back up the bridge of her nose as a nervous habit, if only to occupy herself during his teasing.

_ Ohma’s teasing… _

It had irritated her in the past but after his death it was one of the things she missed the most about him. Their banter had always been a test on their boundaries. He poked and she remained impassive. Most of the time, anyway.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she huffs.

They linger on the sidewalk while the day continues to darken around them; Kaede keeping her face from Ohma until her flush fades. As embarrassing as her reaction is to her, she had missed their exchanges. She had missed him, though she would never say that out loud.

After a while, she’s able to face him again. He’s standing exceptionally close to her now; so close that she can feel the heat coming off of his body. 

“We should eat,” Ohma suggests abruptly, and Kaede can almost hear a lilt to his words; an excitement simmering far beneath his characteristic flat affect. 

She nods immediately, surprising herself. She doesn’t know what to make of her eagerness over his suggestion and soon her mind goes to all the places it doesn’t want to go; pulling her consciousness from the present and into the past. Her heart follows her there and all the emotions she had tried so hard to stifle, bubble to the surface.

“C’mon, Kaede,” Ohma calls to her, already down the sidewalk.

She breaks from her daze before following him down the way, an unease prickling at her nerves.

  
  


* * *

  
  


They find themselves at the Imperial Beef Garden, settling on hot sake and yakiniku. 

It was an easy task for Kaede to knock back a few bottles of sake all on her own. Similarly, Ohma had already devoured an entire adult cow by himself and despite Kaede’s initial hunger when they had arrived, that feeling had come and gone. It had been replaced with a giddiness she couldn’t quite understand or explain. The alcohol was making it worse but she couldn’t help herself, it was the only thing keeping her sane.

Her eyes flick over to Ohma sitting across from her and she realizes that even after two years, her grief over his death hadn’t subsided much. She suppresses the urge to frown then, lamenting the fact that the alcohol is truly sending her emotions into a tailspin. It is taking her further into the depths of places she did not want to go yet still she went, like a glutton for punishment; a pure masochist.

The wound Ohma had left her in his death hadn’t healed itself at all. It had only haphazardly scabbed over, remaining vulnerable to the elements; it could easily be ripped away at any moment, free to expose raw flesh anew.

Her gaze continues to linger on him while he eats and she recalls all the times she encountered Ohma Tokita’s ghost. After his death, his phantom would stroll into a room and she would do a double take. Of course, he was never really there. Until the day he was there, completely and utterly tangible. 

She thought her grief would disappear after that, like it had never happened, like she had never felt the things she felt. But she still woke in the night even now, crying and shaking, clutching her pillow over her racing heart until it slowed and her mind could catch up to reality. 

_Ohma’s alive_ , she’d whisper into the darkness, over and over. She’d repeat it like a mantra, like a prayer, until she drifted off to sleep again. _Ohma’s alive…_

Kaede avoids asking herself why she feels so strongly about him, mostly because she already _knows_ why. She refuses to dwell on the possibility that she holds some affection for the man; refuses to consider it could be _more_ than even that.

“You haven’t eaten much,” Ohma says, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

She blinks, finally tearing her eyes away from him to pass over the bare plate in front of her; a congregation of empty sake bottles surrounding it. 

“I’m not very hungry,” she replies, reaching for the one bottle that still held a bit of sake within it. “Besides, I think you’ve eaten enough for the both of us.” 

“I think you’ve drank enough for the both of us.”

“Excuse me?” There is an air of offense to her tone as she shoots him a pointed look beneath her knit brow. 

“I’m just saying, you hold your alcohol well,” he continues, in between bites of his short rib. “It’s admirable. Intimidating, almost.” He tilts his head towards her, his eyes making contact with her own. “I like it.”

She doesn’t hide her blush from him this time as she feels the tickle of butterflies fluttering around inside her stomach. When their eye contact slowly falls away, a smile lifts the corners of her lips. The alcohol was lowering her inhibitions and she happily welcomed the break from her usual prim and proper self.

Kaede brings the bottle of sake to her mouth and she drinks the rest of it before swiping her tongue along her lips. Setting the now empty bottle with the rest, she looks over at Ohma again. He had suddenly stopped eating and had become very still, his eyes focusing on a random spot on the table.

“I’m sorry,” he says abruptly, his head bowing slightly at her. “If you felt anything like YamashitaKazuo while I was... _gone_. I’m sorry.”

She can only stare at him, stunned silent from his apology. 

_Those words_. She mulls them over through her tipsiness, wondering if she had heard him correctly. The apology sounds so foreign coming from Ohma’s mouth but just like his consideration of Koga not so long ago, she accepts the sentiment behind it.

Her expression softens as he lifts his head and she wishes she had more sake to help her through the situation; convincing herself that she’d find the words she needed at the bottom of a bottle, as if alcohol could truly impart wisdom.

Kaede shakes her head after a while, consciously avoiding his gaze. His eyes feel unusually penetrative, like they were examining her, attempting to peel away the protective layer she had built for herself. It was a wall she was not ready to bring down just yet.

“You don’t have to apologize to me,” she says finally and she means every word. Although, part of her wrestles with how pleased she begins to feel at his consideration; at his acknowledgment of what she might’ve gone through. 

If it were anyone else, disappointment may have painted their face at her response, but Ohma’s expression remains neutral; understanding illuminating his eyes.

Their dinner goes on, with Kaede drinking a little more while Ohma digested what he had already eaten. They talk briefly about this and that, avoiding altogether the topic of the tournament up ahead. It was an unspoken agreement between them that this evening was only for and about them.

By the end of their dinner, Kaede is feeling warm and content; a sure sign of her tipsiness. She smooths her work clothes before standing, swaying only slightly before Ohma reaches out to take her arm. She looks up at him, with her glasses low along her nose and surprise laying across her brow.

He smiles down at her and draws her close to him until she is standing steady on both feet. “I’ll walk you home,” he says after a beat. 

“That’s not necessary,” she replies, pulling away from him as she fixes her glasses along her nose. Her body is already warm due to the sake but after Ohma’s chivalrous display, a concentrated heat begins to pool in one region in particular.

“It’s not up for debate.” 

She resigns herself to his insistence and tries to quiet her mind when it drifts to more salacious thoughts the longer she’s near him.

“Fine,” she sighs. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Their long walk to her apartment is quiet but not uncomfortable and Kaede’s tipsiness dwindles, allowing her more control over her thought process. She is pensive but she tries to remain attentive to the moment. It is abundantly clear now how she feels about Ohma and while she tries to dance around the reality of it, part of her desires relent. 

Her apartment is only a few meters away when the idea of inviting Ohma inside for a nightcap crosses her mind. He hadn’t drank at the restaurant nor did he drink that much in general, but it was the best excuse she could come up with to prolong their night together. Whether they would actually share drinks was another matter, the thought of reigniting her tipsiness and in turn stimulating her attraction to Ohma made her restless but only in the most pleasant of ways. 

Kaede feels her face heat up and a delicious ache settle low along her abdomen but before she can extend an invitation to Ohma, they are already at her front door.

“Thanks for coming to dinner with me,” he says. “We should do it again sometime.”

She offers him a smile and a nod, but inwardly her heart sinks, presuming her opportunity lost. “Yes, we should.” 

Her hand dips into her purse and she fishes out her key, unlocking the front door and pushing it open before turning to Ohma again. On the tip of her tongue hangs the invitation but he speaks before she does.

“Goodnight, Kaede.” He turns to walk away and she believes her next course of action settled then; she would leave whatever it was she was feeling tonight for another time. She would exercise her arousal by herself like she had many times before and smother the guilt of it with another solo round. 

Just when she feels the matter decided, she whips her head toward Ohma, calling out his name in the dark; rejecting her devout composure to appease her long repressed desires.

It comes as a shock to Kaede that Ohma is already making his way back to her before she can even finish his name and he slips past her, entering her apartment and toeing off his shoes in the entryway. She follows him in, slipping out of her own shoes just after locking the door behind her.

“You wanted me to come in, didn’t you?” Ohma whispers into her ear, and his warm breath ghosts along her skin making her shiver. 

“Huh?” She asks in disbelief and he whispers to her again; this time the vibrations from his voice hit a sensitive spot below the lobe of her ear, causing her eyes to flutter shut as she finds herself subject to his teasing again.

“I told you -- you shouldn’t make it so obvious that you want me.”

Ohma cants his head then and closes the short distance between their lips. Kaede meets him full on, finding the kiss unimaginably soft, and her lips part easily because of this; eagerly accepting his tongue into her mouth. To her surprise, his kissing doesn’t feel clumsy or inexperienced and that piques her curiosity but she doesn’t dwell on it too long. Instead, she pushes herself into him, her large breasts brushing against his firm chest.

He wraps his arms around her small frame and pulls her closer, deepening their kiss as they lose themselves in the moment. They are still in the entryway and Kaede’s apartment is still dark, only softly illuminated by the light of the moon that pours in through her windows from outside. 

Kaede pulls away from Ohma briefly, breathless and dazed, and takes his hand in hers; leading him to the living room where she pulls him down next to her on the couch. She returns her lips to his, while her hands find purchase along his chest; groping his corded muscles still covered by the thin fabric of his shirt. 

One of Ohma’s hands slowly ascends from her waist to cup one of her breasts and she can feel him being cautious even as she pushes into that same hand encouraging a rougher grasp. She moans into his mouth as his thumb brushes over her nipple and she knows it would be a much more intense sensation with her blazer off. 

Interrupting his exploration of her breasts and their heated kissing, Kaede makes quick work of removing it. She places the jacket over one arm of the couch and moves to return to where they left off but Ohma stops her, his intense eyes trained on her.

“Lay back,” he says, and it sounds more like a demand than a suggestion. Hearing him speak like that tickles her between her legs and Kaede can feel herself beginning to get wet inside of her panties. 

In truth, she hadn’t thought about what they would do exactly if they did get intimate with each other tonight but she had no objections to the way it was heading.

Kaede does as she’s told, laying back along her couch, and she watches Ohma intently as he pulls his shirt over and off of himself. He lets it fall to the floor before returning his sights to her. 

He then hikes up her skirt with little fanfare and Kaede yelps at his sudden actions, self-consciousness flooding her as she realizes that she is very nearly _completely_ on display for him.

Ohma runs his hands up her thighs and his fingertips stop short of her panty line. She peers down, past the tops of her reddened cheeks, to watch him as he stares curiously at her underwear and consequently, the area the sheer fabric covers. They aren’t her most erotic pair of panties, but they’re comfortable, light pink and sheer; her folds and the small mound of flesh that buds up between them visible at close proximity.

Kaede opens her mouth to say something but she is immediately cut off by two of Ohma’s fingers lightly brushing against her clitoris and then down along her slit. A sharp inhale from her cuts through their shared silence and she writhes beneath his touch, shamelessly transitioning from demure miss into wanton woman. He applies just a small amount of pressure against her sensitive area, eliciting the most indecent of moans from her.

“So, that’s _the spot_ , huh?” He asks, a smirk hanging heavy on his lips. 

She had to hand it to him; he could be impatient and terribly hot-blooded at times, but he made up for that in determination and ingenuity. When he set his mind on something, he saw it through and she wanted to watch him see it through; even if it was something as lewd as going down on her. 

“One of them,” she manages to reply before his fingers delve further into delicate territory. 

Two digits hook underneath her panty line and Ohma pulls the thin fabric aside. Kaede can feel his hot breath float along her pussy but the sensation only lasts a moment before it is overshadowed by the moist heat of his tongue padding along her clit. 

Her eyes are blown wide open then and she arches her back at the intense wave of pleasure that washes over her. 

“Ah!” She exclaims, lifting her hips so that her little mound of throbbing flesh can meet his swirling tongue. She moans Ohma’s name as he continues, her trembling hand reaching down to snake her fingers into his hair. 

Kaede is unbelievably wet now and she feels so slick between her legs and against Ohma’s face; the rivulets of her fluids and his saliva make her ache to be filled.

Taking the reins, she gives Ohma’s hair a firm tug, prompting him to look up at her; his mouth glossy and pink from his work between her legs. 

“I want you inside me,” she says, voice low and sultry, as ripples of desire spread throughout her entire body. 

Ohma sits up, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth and Kaede moves to discard the rest of her clothing while he unfastens the zipper and button of his pants. But before he removes them, he takes out his wallet and removes a condom from one of the compartments. 

“How do you have _that_?” Kaede asks, in disbelief.

“Aren’t they necessary for this?” 

“Well, yes, but --.”

“You know, I _have_ learned a few things over the past couple of years.” 

“Evidently.”

Ohma smiles at her before lifting his hips to slide off both his boxers and pants, and his erect cock bobs out and upward; smacking against his abdomen as its tip leaks beads of silvery pre come along his shaft.

Kaede’s seen it before but not like this and it’s so much larger hard than flaccid, that she almost feels like she won’t be able to take him all in. 

He tears open the condom wrapper before pulling the rubber out and rolling it down along his length. Once it’s on, Kaede grabs his arm to pull him over her but he resists, catching her hips instead and pulling her into his lap. She’s straddling the tops of his thighs now and she peers at him questioningly before he gives her a gentle peck on the lips. 

“I want it like this,” he says and Kaede feels like her skin is on fire, her pussy pulsating at the thought of riding Ohma until she is gushing around his hard cock.

She nods before leaning in to press her mouth against his, eager lips parting for him again. His tongue slips into her and she can taste herself on him. Kaede rocks forward then, her wet pussy gliding along his shaft.

Ohma moans against her mouth and he thrusts upward, searching for more contact from her soft flesh. One of her hands dips between them and she takes his length in her hand to guide him to her entrance. Once there, she positions herself over his tip before steadily sinking down on it; her pussy stretching open, deliciously slow. 

They both gasp in unison, reveling in the penetration, and Kaede moves first; lifting herself slightly off his lap before sinking down again, the loud slap of skin against skin causing her to throb around his large cock. She rocks forward then, her hands darting to his broad shoulders for leverage, as she rubs her clitoris against his rippling abs. 

“Fuck,” Ohma hisses against her mouth, his hands wandering over her breasts before descending to her ass, where he squeezes her cheeks until she is tightening around him all on her own. He hisses again and finally thrusts up into her, bringing her down firmly onto his cock with every swift lift of his hips. “You’re so fucking tight!” He growls against her parted mouth and all Kaede can do is buck against him, brushing her slick clitoris against his hard abdomen. 

She realizes she isn’t going to last long, with his large cock stretching her as wide as she can go and her clit finding all the right spots for contact, Kaede can feel herself nearing climax. She begins to grow wetter, her fluids dripping down along Ohma’s length, and she chases the sensation that begins to coil low in her abdomen. 

“Oh, Ohma!” She exclaims against his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck to hold him close as he fucks up into her. “I’m gonna come! Fuck me hard until I come” 

Ohma thrusts faster then, pulling Kaede down even harder onto his shaft. Before long, she is spasming around his cock and gushing into his lap, crying out his name as she rides the wave of her orgasm until she is spent.

He feels her relax in his arms and he chases his own climax then, fucking up into her overstimulated pussy until his own orgasm tears through him; ropes of come shoot into the condom when he would’ve liked to see what it looked like to come directly into her hole. 

They are both breathing heavily by the end, yet they lazily remain in each other's arms until their panting slows. A content silence settles between them when they pull away from each other, which Ohma disturbs with a laugh not long after. 

“What’s so funny?” Kaede asks, cleaning herself up while she gathers her discarded clothes. 

“You have a pretty filthy mouth for being such a _priss_.” 

Kaede pulls on her panties before rolling her eyes, she was beginning to regret missing his teasing. She sits on the couch again and watches him as he finishes dressing after tossing the used condom in a nearby trash bin. 

“Will you stay over tonight?” She asks against her better judgement. 

“No, I have to meet Retsudo,” Ohma says matter-of-fact, though he pauses after, peering down at her. “But, I’ll see you soon,” he assures before leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek. 

She walks him to the door after pulling on a robe, giving him one final hug before saying goodbye, and she watches him walk off into the night; disappearing into the fog that was starting to roll in. 

Kaede’s wounds are still far from healed, in fact, she feels like the process is only beginning. Nonetheless, it is a good start and she’s almost certain that she won’t wake in the night any longer. At least, not tonight...


End file.
